Stocking Surprises
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: My contribution to the Christmas Cobert Fanfic Exchange. My prompt word was 'fraying' and my picture was stockings. I've set my story in Christmas 1924. I hope you like it.


There was no part of the year that Cora looked forward to as much as Christmas, and no single part of Christmas did she enjoy more than setting her alarm for excessively early in the morning, slipping out of bed and filling Robert's stocking. The very moment in the early hours of December the 25th in 1924 had just arrived and as she disentangled herself from Robert and slid her feet onto the cold floor, having silenced the alarm, she giggled.

The tradition of doing stockings for each other, and indeed the actual stockings, had all started the Christmas before Robert had announced his love for her. Cora looked back on that Christmas with joy, it wasn't just that a month from that happy day Robert had finally declared the feelings everyone else had been seeing for months. But, because it had been her first Christmas as Robert's wife and it couldn't have been more perfect. She still remembers finding on Christmas morning, a red stocking dangling from the end of her bed. She remembers even more vividly the laugh that had erupted from her when, at the bottom of her stocking she had found its pair, Robert casually announcing that perhaps next year she could fill it for him before pulling her swiftly back into bed as she denounced him as scheming.

She pads across to her dresser, thoughts of her favourite Christmas still swirling like the snow beyond the windows, not yet settled. She twists the key of the special box in her top drawer and snatching, with extra care, the very old stocking from the bed. She lays the presents before her and quickly calculates which present she wishes to put in first so that Robert may find in last.

The stocking had contained many a present over the years from little trinkets to carefully wrapped jewels. Cora would often, particularly in the first decade or so of their marriage treat herself to new nightdress, or, if she didn't Robert usually did. She'd always put the nightdress in Robert's stocking as it was as much of a present for him. It neatly avoided the issue of having to open such a present in front of the family, particularly as when the girls were little they'd grab any present they could get their hands on and tear the paper to shreds, or persist that 'Mama shows us all her presents.' Many an awkward Christmas Day had been saved by the stockings, Cora smiles, with the added bonus of the 'naughty nightwear' as Robert liked to call it, being put to use before breakfast.

This year, after an absence of 'naughty nightwear' in their stockings for at least four years, Cora had gone shopping. The nightdress she had purchased was risqué to say the least. It was short, very short, made of blue lace, which was see-through and had a very low, v-shaped neckline. She rather liked it and was determined it was going to last more than the record of two days, as was the longest any 'naughty Christmas nightwear' had lasted them before. She slips it into the bottom of the stocking, careful not to catch her nails in the fabric and make any unnecessary holes, there were already enough.

The rest of the stocking she fills with a mixture of chocolates and a few other favourite of Robert's. Most notably a pocket watch, since he had given his to Tom, she places half way down. She had a special inscription placed on the inside that she hopes he'll like, it had taken her a fair amount of time to come up with. She also slips in a snuff box she found to add to his collection as well as a picture holder, which she hoped he would use for one very special picture.

Content with the stocking she only adds one final touch, a sprig of mistletoe, before padding back to bed. She rests the, now bulging, stocking on the stool at the foot of her bed and resets the alarm, slipping it carefully under Robert's pillow, before turning her thoughts back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Robert is startled awake by the alarm clock buried beneath his pillow, he groans before turning if off. It's most irritating having to have the alarm clock wedged between the pillows, right below his right ear, but it's the only way to make sure Cora doesn't wake as well. When the issue had first become apparent in their second year of marriage he had volunteered to be the one to have the alarm beneath his pillow as he cheekily accused Cora of cheating otherwise, the truth was he had wanted to cheat. But he'd soon decided or rather realised, a surprise was better after the year Cora had found out he'd had his whole stocking out in the middle of the night when he had pulled from the stocking the present that he was supposed to find last, first, oops! It seemed he had refilled the stocking incorrectly! He wipes the sleep from his eyes and stands, his feet hitting the icy floor.<p>

As always as he steals over to collect Cora's stocking, he abides by tradition and takes a peek to check Cora's filled his totally to the brim, it would not be fair otherwise, would it?He grabs the empty stocking from beside his bulging one and groans when he hears a rip, not another stitch gone! Bates had already spent a week sewing up the heel of the thread bare stocking, for which he had received no end of sarcastic remarks: 'The servants think it very amusing that you use old stockings, why not get new ones?' And 'Surely Lady Grantham prefers lace stockings, theses are as old as my mother.' Robert had ignored it all, but now he sorely wishes he had thought to buy a new pair for this Christmas, they were rather old. But, he thought, they were their first stockings, the memories were important.

Very important.

The memories of Cora sat by him opening her stocking in that first year were a few of his favourites. The way her laugh had bounced around the room when she'd discovered the stockings' pair, now his, in the bottom still rang in his mind. The smile on her face that he loved so much coupled with the feel of her lips on his as she'd been enraptured by a heart pendant he'd delicately wrapped.

This year he was determined to amaze her again, it had been a trying year for their marriage and Robert desperately wanted to make up for their non-existant wedding anniversary. He'd booked an evening in London; dancing and an intimate dinner Between Christmas and New Year. But her stocking had to be good, it was their tradition so it needed to be special. With this thought in mind Robert had gone shopping. He had decided he wanted to revive their nightgown tradition that had been overlooked for the last few years, so he'd had purchased a red, satin, knee-length nightdress. It was modest with a fairly low, rounded neckline, trimmed with black lace. He gently folds it, and its surrounding tissue paper in to the bottom of the stocking so Cora may find it last.

He fills the rest of the stocking with a few chocolates, making sure there are plenty of Cora's favourite strawberry ones; her favourite scent; a pair of red evening gloves from Selfridge's and a photograph. The photograph had been taken at Rose's wedding and was from between shots when Robert had leant very close to Cora and whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. The real reason Robert liked it though, was because it showed their love so perfectly, they both looked totally oblivious to the world around them, their eyes twinkling with love. He turns it over to check the message he penned onto the back has not been smudged, when he sees it hasn't he lowers it carefully into the stocking. Finally, in his box of gifts, his hand falls upon a velvet box containing a ruby ring, he slips it into the stocking and pushes it down a little, he doesn't want her to find it too quickly, before filling the remaining inch with chocolates.

Satisfied, he goes back through to their bedroom, laying her stocking next to his, before climbing back into bed and giving Cora a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Robert awakes, the view from his position in bed is stunning, for two reasons. Firstly, Baxter it seems has already been in and opened the curtains, giving him full view of the white covered park, snow still swirling randomly towards the ground. Secondly, because Cora lays beside him, both her hands clutching the blanket, her face inches from his shoulder. He brushes a curl from her face so he can see her long eyelashes, only for them to squeeze together; one of her dazzling eyes becoming known to him a moment later. She smiles a large smile when she finds him watching her, and shuffles closer to him. She drapes one arm over his chest and presses her lips to his neck.<p>

"Morning, my darling Robert. Happy Christmas."

"You too, my dear." Her lips press a little more insistently to his neck and Cora smiles as she feels Robert's arms caress her waist, his chest now flat against hers.

"I'm beginning to see the advantage of the children being grown up."

"Really, and what is that?"

"It means on Christmas morning I can lie in your arms and kiss you without having to worry about our girls bursting through the door demanding their stockings."

"You enjoyed it though?"

"Of course, but I enjoy this too." She rubs her nose over his.

"So do I my dearest one." He kisses her gently on the lips before pulling away, a pout forming on Cora's face. "More kisses in a moment my dear, but first our stockings need attention." He slips out of the covers and clambers to the end of the bed and reaches over, pulling the stockings from the stool. He slides back under the sheets, sitting with his back against the headboard. Cora scuttles into his open arms; her stocking already poised in her lap like a little school girl. He slips his arm around her waist and kisses behind her ear. "Are we taking it in turns this year? Or are you going first?"

"We always take it in turns."

"Not last year. If I remember correctly Cora, you tipped yours onto the bed and had devoured half your chocolates before I so much as touched mine." She giggles.

"It won't happen today, I promise. Besides, you've got to start."

"Why is that? Shouldn't it be Lady's first?"

"Don't let Carson hear you say that, 'Lady's first is only on the continent.' You've got to start first because you've got the mistletoe."

"And what, m'lady does that have to do with starting first? It's merely a plant."

"Don't tease me Robert. You know exactly what it means. Now, kiss me, before I tip my stocking upside down."

"You aren't half demanding this morning." She reaches for her stocking a cheeky grin plastered on her face, but Robert grabs her hands and runs the mistletoe over her nose, she immediately turns and he brings his lips to hers. He feels her tongue brush tantalisingly over his lips in an attempt to part them, but he pulls away. "Stockings first."

"But, you're far more enjoyable than stockings."

"How do you know that when you haven't taken a single item out of your stocking yet?"

"Because, I cope every other morning of the year with just you, and not once have I been bored." Robert smiles and pulls her swiftly backwards as she reaches for her stocking. She squeals, but is content with her new position on his lap and with the kisses he trails down her neck. Cora blushes at his touch, her stocking long forgotten being replaced by hungry desire for her husband. She tilts her head to the side giving him greater access to her skin. However, when his hand slides to rest beneath her breast she eases herself away and moves his hand. "I thought you wanted to do the stockings darling?"

"You're right though, you are far more tasty, even than the chocolates." But nevertheless he turns his lips reluctantly away from her neck as he begins removing the layer of chocolates from the top of her stocking. She unwraps one strawberry centred one and pops it in her mouth before reaching for a caramel one and popping it in his. The next item her hands falls on is satin, she pulls the item from the stocking. The evening gloves she holds are stunning and of the most perfect shade of deep red. She turns over the top of one so she may see the fabric adorning the inside, an even darker burgundy shade and gasps, her eyes falling on the Selfridge's label.

"These must have cost you a fortune, Robert."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're lovely, they'll match all my red gowns, but that doesn't mean you didn't pay far too much for them. Selfridge's is notoriously over priced."

"We're not going to argue about the price, you deserve them. Besides, seeing as they're from Selfridge's you can exclaim over tea to all your lady friends about them."

"I don't exclaim."

"I know, but you know what I mean. When the other women do you can casually mention you gloves from Selfridge's." She chuckles and takes his hand.

"Thank you darling, now it's your turn." The chocolates are quickly removed and two tins of what Cora hopes are his favourite cigars emerge. "I did get the right ones, didn't I?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll do my best to make them last until February."

"You should rummage again, compared to my gloves those were rather stingy."

"Cora, don't be ridiculous. I like them as much as you like your gloves. You know I'll use them just as you'll wear your gloves." Regardless, he scatters a few more chocolates onto the bed before his hand comes to rest on the photograph holder. "Now, I think you bought this with the photograph of you that I carry around in my breast pocket in mind, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's very simple, I'm-"

"Don't you dare mention sorry." He tugs her down so her back rests against his chest. He releases his stocking and wraps his arms tightly around her waist. "It's a very good idea. I don't want my reminder of you being damaged now, do I?" When she still doesn't smile Robert kisses her cheek. "You know, when I was in America, I kissed your picture every night before I went to sleep." He relaxes his hold on her when he sees a smile brighten her face. This Christmas has to be special for Cora, if she starts the day unhappy it's not special for her and then he's failed. He reaches down and pulls her stocking from the bed so she can stay reclined against him. The sharp tug breaks a few stitches of the seam and Cora laughs.

"You're very clumsy, darling." She delves her hand into the depths of the stocking, her hand encloses around a small, cold, glass surface and she whips it from within. "My favourite scent, thank you."

"Shall we do the rest of the gifts at the same time?"

"After three?" Robert plunges his hand into his stocking. "One, two, three." Cora calls as she and Robert both pull a velvet box from their treasure. Robert flips his open first and he lifts the pocket watch from its bed. On the front his initials are engraved; water clouds his vision.

"Cora, I don't know what to say, it's stunning."

"Open it." He does as bade and looks at the face, the hands are intricate and highly detailed, as they should be. His eyes then stray to the inside of the cover, an inscription is placed on the inside, it reads: _Remember, my darling, that time doesn't need to be frozen for our love to last forever. All my love, Cora._The tears overflow his eyes and trickle down his face before he can stop them, he pulls Cora closer and buries his face in her hair. When he's recovered a moment or two later he takes the box containing the ruby ring form Cora's hand and opens it, turning it towards her. Cora gasps.

"I think the inscription on the ring will sum up what how I feel about this pocket watch my dear." She lifts the glittering, yet tiny, ring from the velvet and turns it over. _I love you, forever and always._ Cora smiles and kisses Robert gently on the cheek, tasting his tears,

"I love you too Robert, forever and always." They lay still for a moment lost in their own thoughts and emotions. When Cora sits up a short time later, she slips the ruby ring carefully on her finger and slides her hand into the stocking. "Blast," her ring pierces a hole in her stocking. "I think perhaps we'll need to get a new pair of stockings for next year darling."

"Bates will agree. Do you know how many hours he's spent stitching that back up in the last week?"

"Poor Bates. We can't totally throw them out though, they're so special."

"I agree. We could get a new pair and cut the heel and toes off of these and stitch them on the new pair."

"You mean I could stitch them."

"Or Baxter and Bates could do it."

"That seems unfair when I'm totally capable." Robert splutters. "Hey, don't laugh, I'm your wife." But she grins, if she's honest embroidery is the limit of her skill with a needle. "Alright, alright, the four of us could do it together one afternoon in my sitting room. I'll get Baxter to use her machine."

Her hand has met a piece of rather substantial smooth paper and her brow furrows, what could it be? She removes it from the stocking to find a photograph of her and Robert from Rose's wedding. On the reverse Robert has wished her a 'Happy Christmas 1924, with all my love.'

"It was a favourite picture of mine from the ones produced. I thought you could keep it in the frame on your dresser."

"That would be good." She scrambles from the bed and quickly switches the picture currently in the frame for the new one. Meanwhile, Robert, his cheeky grin from his school days returning, peeks into his stocking. "Lord Grantham, am I catching you peeking?" The teasing tone is Cora's voice is obvious but Robert still turns scarlet like a naughty school boy. She clambers back on the bed and into his lap, sitting sideways so she can see his face, a grin lighting her face. "I'm only joking." Robert reveals from his stockings the snuff box. "For your collection. I rather liked the picture when I saw it in an old shop's window." Robert's eyes scan the scene the lid depicts a river, with a town in the background and two horses and a farmer in the foreground. The image I surrounded by a border of blue and gold.

"It's beautiful Cora, thank you."

"I thought it was nothing like any of your others."

"It's not, it's really quite unique." Cora's mind begins to swirl and the desire she felt earlier for Robert returns as she realises there's only one more item left in his stocking, the 'naughty nightwear.' "There's another present in your stocking Cora." His words break her from her reverie and she removes the tissue covered bundle. She spies the blush that appears on Robert's face as she moves to undo one of the ends and glances down, her eyes see red satin and she blushes before laughing.

"Robert darling, I think we had a common thought this Christmas, you've got one more present too, and I think we've bought the same item of clothing." Robert produces the blue lace garment from his stocking and unfolds it. He becomes very hot under the collar and the moment he imagines Cora in the tightly fitted, very short, see through nightdress he blushes. Cora watches him as she unwraps her own and blushes when she sees him do so. She unfolds the red garment, expecting to find something similar to her own purchase and is surprised to find he modest, knee-length, opaque, red gown, she falls in love. It's stunning. Robert's feels embarrassed as she opens the garment he purchased for her, against her rather extravagant one his purchase looks like something his mother might wear. He hurries to explain himself.

"I'm sorry it's so dull in comparison to yours. I just didn't want to be too forward. I, you see, you're not my mistress or some play thing, but my wife. A wonderful wife and-"

"Robert don't apologise, it's beautiful. I love it. We'll have to be careful not to rip it!"

"But yours is so much more-"

"Risqué darling, I know. And I know I'm your wife and not your mistress but it doesn't mean we can't have some fun. The gown was bought as a symbol of that. The pocket watch to show my love and this to prove that I desire you and I like it when you desire me." She turns in his lap to face him and slips her hands into his hair, she kisses him once and then takes the nightdress from his hand. "Would you like me to try it on now?" She smirks and massages her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. When he starts laughing Cora frowns. "What's so funny? I'm offering to wear this very skimpy nightdress."

"You just sat on my stocking and all my gifts." She shuffles off his lap with a laugh. He picks up the collection of presents in one go. Cora slips her nightdress off and pulls on the new blue one. As she does so, two things happen. Firstly, she grabs not only her new nightdress but her stocking which immediately rips all the way down the seam, the new halves full of fraying edges dangling all over the place. Secondly, Robert drops the armful of gifts as he spots Cora in the 'naughty nightwear,' and as he lunges forward in a hope of catching the falling presents he only succeeds in catching the stocking, piercing a whole straight through the seam. Their shared laughter fills the room at the sight of both the old stockings with hundreds of new, fraying decorative touches. Robert climbs back onto the bed and Cora holds up her finger.

"One thing before you make all sensible thoughts disappear from my mind with your kisses." He grins and dives for her neck. "This nightdress is rather nice and I'd rather it lasted more than the once." Her words are lost as Robert trails hot kisses from her neck to the swell of her breasts, his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. Her instincts kick in and she wraps her legs around his waist, as she does so she hears a rip. The decisive rip of her new 'naughty nightwear' mixed with Robert's throaty chuckle and his mumbled 'I love you so much.' Christmas was beginning and it couldn't have started any better.


End file.
